Cocoa
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Sesshomaru has a crush on the girl across the hall...however, he struggles with telling her for he's afraid he'll act out his erotic dreams and visions of her. Will he be able to satiate his desires so that he can tell her how he feels. AU and some OOC. Oneshot.


**A/N: I have not forgotten about any of my other stories, so absolutely no worries. This is just to help me with my writer's block.**

**Cocoa**

* * *

Rose petals as soft as snow crystals fell softly from the ceiling. The light in the small, quaint room was dimmed and the scent was that of perfection. Smooth Jazz; that of Marc Antoine or Marcus Miller filled the room with a sensuous energy.

Her hair was ebony black and her skin a pale alabaster. Her teeth were as white as Ivory tusks as she gave him a lust filled smile.

He lied against the silk sheets and awaited the sensuous beauty to approach him. His stoic, yet interested eyes took her in as she crawled over to him. He felt his lips part subconsciously as she leaned in to give a soft kiss to his lips.

He awoke with a jolt as his clock's alarm blared through his small dorm room. Reaching over, he smashed it before rolling onto his back, his erection visible. Reaching towards hit, he began trying to "handle" the situation.

It had been the fourth time that week he had that dream. He hated that it plagued him but he despised that he doesn't even speak to the mysterious woman.

When he first saw her, a few weeks prior, he noticed four things:

_She had hair that was darker than anyone he had ever met._

_She, like him, was Japanese. _

_She attended the same university he did._

_She could be no taller than 5'2 or 5'3._

From that moment, she had been at the forefront of his thoughts. For example, when he was required to mix various, semi-radioactive chemicals in his advanced chemistry class, he found that the substances caused a slightly steam, smoky like reaction; in which, an image of her body danced within the vapors. Needless to say, he failed that assignment.

* * *

A couple of days later, the women who had lived across from him in their coed dorm, moved out for unknown reasons. Later that afternoon, the ebony-haired beauty and her friend, another pretty, brown-haired girl moved into the room and he noticed a few more things.

_She liked the color blue as they matched her ocean blue eyes._

_She was an Art history major._

_Her laugh was soft._

After that day, he had often found himself keeping the door to his room open in hopes of catching a glance of her when she went to class. His actions disturbed him; he had never been the type to faun over a girl that always seemed to be the woman's job.

Mentally groaning, he stood up to prepare for his day. After brushing his teeth at the small sink and pressing his clothes to make sure they were pristine, he grabbed his ID card and headed for the door, hoping the express shuttle through campus hadn't left yet.

Perhaps it was by sheer luck (or fate) that he barely made it to the shuttle in time. Holding onto the rail, he kept himself entertained by participating in the mundane task of crowd watching. At this time of the morning, the University's shuttle was packed with often "interesting" characters.

As he gazed through the crowd, he felt his breath catch in his throat when he caught sight of his favorite temptress. After a few seconds of staring, (and very erotic thoughts) he turned away and allowed his eyes to land on a homely, slightly un-sightly woman. He was glad that her visage made his somewhat growing erection, plummet.

However, this woman's beauty was contagious as he found himself gazing towards the dark-haired bombshell once more. He was surprised and a bit delighted when he caught her staring at him. He smirked slightly as her cheeks reddened and she turned away quickly.

Turning his attention out of the window, he realized he only had a short time to speak with her before the shuttle reached the School of the Arts building. Clenching the rail so that his knuckles turned white, he mustered up the courage to speak with her.

After being jostled by several people, he turned his gaze back to her direction and was distraught to learn that the shuttle had reached her stop. Watching her departing form from the window, he mentally sighed and turned towards the unkempt woman once more.

* * *

"What's up with you?" that was the voice of his younger brother. The two of them sat at a bar in the school's coffee shop.

Ignoring him, he took another sip of his dopio caramel macchiato. He didn't feel like being bothered with the brat today. All he wanted to do was think of his sapphire-eyed goddess…God he was turning into a pervert.

"You've been really moody lately." The younger man continued, obviously not getting the hint. "It's like you're in love or something."

When the elder brother nearly choked, the younger laughed in surprise, "You are whipped over a girl. Who is it? Is she hot?" the questions came like rapid fire.

Standing, the older brother through a few bills onto the table, grabbed his coffee and walked towards the door.

"Ah c'mon Sesshomaru!" the younger brother called after him before his voice was lost in the piercing wind.

* * *

He sat in his room, his laptop open and chemistry book propped on his knee. His door was slightly ajar and the soft sounds of John Coltrane flowed through the room. Most twenty-one year olds would spend their Friday's at a party. However, he had his academic career to think about. At least that's what he convinced himself when he discovered that all of his friends and even his brother had dates that night.

Hearing soft giggles coming from the hallway, his head jolted up to stare at the young woman he knew had returned.

On her back was a small, genuine leather backpack. In her arms she carried a small sketchpad and an even larger textbook. As she reached into her pocket for her keys, she cradled her cellphone into her shoulder and continued her conversation, "Yeah mom, Sango's going to be gone this weekend. I'll be all alone, maybe I will come home."

"I hope not." He mumbled softly. If she decided to leave, it would give him an even smaller chance of talking to her. He groaned once more, since when did he become a guy who had schoolgirl crushes?

When she finally managed to get her door open, she kicked it slightly, "So you guys will be gone all weekend?" she sounded genuinely upset, "Maybe next week I can come."

He stood and started for the door to help her before being halted in his tracks at her next statement, "Great. I can't wait to see you guys." With that she closed her door.

Sitting back on his bed, he was saddened by missing her for the second time in one day. However, he was also a bit glad because he didn't know how well he'd be able to contain himself if she were the type to let him act out his fantasies.

* * *

He woke again the next morning at around ten. He cursed himself as he recalled having his new favorite dream again. Deciding a cold shower was in order, he stood to prepare himself for the day.

He found himself saying a slew of curses once more as he walked across the campus. Initially, he thought that the walk would help him clear his head. However, the only thing he could think of was cuddling with (and spooning) the girl across the hall.

The weather was unforgiveable, he found himself blinking several times to keep water from gathering in his eyes due to the wind.

Soon, the first drops of rain fell onto his nose. "Damnit." He muttered as he looked around for a shelter for the oncoming, hopefully quick passing rainfall.

A few moments later, the sky seemed to open and a huge onslaught of rain poured from the heavens. Cursing slightly he took cover under a small awning of one of the school buildings. Checking his outfit, he was satisfied to learn that none of his clothes had gotten wet; it had been foolish of him to wear an almost entirely new outfit when he had nowhere to go.

After staring at the pouring rain for a few minutes he gasped as someone brushed against him, "Oh dear." The soft voice muttered as the person remained next to him.

He allowed his eyes to follow the voice, to the beautiful countenance of his crush. Feeling his eyes widen, he turned back to the storm quickly, struggling to find his voice.

"This is horrible." She muttered once more and he felt her gaze travel to him. "I know you." She said with a smile. "You're the quiet, smart guy who lives across the hall right?" she asked him.

Quiet, smart guy…he thought to himself, is that what the girls thought of him? "Yes." He mumbled.

"I knew it." Her smiled held one of victory, "I don't think we've really met, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She extended her hand towards him, "I major in Art History."

Taking her hand and shaking it he noticed a few more things about her:

_Whatever moisturizers she used were divine as her skin felt heavenly._

_She liked to use Jasmine lotion as her body emitted the wonderful smell in waves._

"Sesshomaru Taisho, chemist major." He released her hand.

"Chemistry huh?" she asked, "I heard it was tough."

"Every major is tough to someone." He replied, "I don't think I could _ever_ major in Art History."

"Don't knock it, till you've tried it mister." She laughed and gave him a slight shove. He gazed at her slightly before laughing along a bit.

The two of them stood and watched the rain in a strangely companionable silence. About ten minutes later, he found that she was shivering slightly. He watched her check her watch before saying softly, "It's getting cold, and I think I'm just going to brace the weather." Pulling her umbrella out of her bag she said, "I'm sorry umbrella, I really hope you don't break."

He laughed inwardly, the girl was strange but cute, "If you hold it close enough to your head, the wind won't carry it."

"Thanks for the advice." She laughed, "Although…." She surveyed him, "I don't want you to ruin your clothes. We can share my umbrella." She offered.

He stared at her a bit wide-eyed. He tried to think of several reasons to deny her request. Shaking his head, he decided his reasoning was selfish; she had no idea of his attraction to her.

"That's okay." He replied after deciding that was the best response.

"I insist." She pushed, "And I'm NOT taking no for an answer." She opened the umbrella and stepped into the rain a bit, turning back towards him, waiting for him to join her.

Mustering up the courage to accept her offer, he walked slowly towards her and took the umbrella from her hands, stepping under it. His body jolted when their hands touched.

They walked closely together as they made the trek across campus. Kagome was a bright and curious girl. She would often point out various insects that flew past them, naming their genus and species.

"And I thought I was the science major." He would say to her causing her to laugh. He loved her laugh.

* * *

Eventually, their time together ended when they reached their dorm. They shared yet another companionable silence as they climbed the stairs somewhat slowly, not wanting to lose the moment. Reaching their respective doors they kept their backs toward each other, while occasionally sneaking curious glances.

"I have hot-chocolate." The girl blurted when her door opened, "Would you like some?"

He gasped as a mental image of him in her room, drinking the hot-chocolate and doing some other quite unmentionable things. He shook his head of the image, "I can't." he replied softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "It's just my roommate is gone and I don't really like spending the day alone. I know that's silly but…"

"It's not silly." He replied, "A lot of people are like that." He opened his door but opted not to enter the room.

She sighed, "I know, but I'm not usually like this." The girl soon began to ramble.

"Sure." He cut her off, "I will have hot chocolate."

He told himself that his heartbeat picking up was from his body warming up from the heat in the dorm and not from the sweetest smile he'd ever seen on a girl.

* * *

He found himself sitting in a chair in her room. She was at her sink running water into two mugs. "Usually Sango uses this one but I don't think she'd mind." She placed the mugs into her microwave before sitting on her bed.

"Hmm" he acknowledged her as he looked around her room. The two bed comforters matched each other, the rug and the window curtain. Both of the beds also had large fluffy pillows, the type girls often loved and used.

He found his eyes laying on her music collection and darted his eyes over the selections and he learned one more thing about her:

_She loved a variety of music._

She contained everything from Pearl Jam, to Evanescence, to Michael Jackson, to Madonna, to Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Brenda Kahn, Kenny G, Dave Koz and even Tupac Shakur and NWA

Selecting the NWA record he glanced at her with a smirk, "Didn't take you for the type to listen to gangsta rap."

She blushed, "Well….um, I happen to like the lyrics." She playfully snatched the record from his hands and placed it back with the rest, "If you must know." She then reached into the collection and pulled a case from the stacks and placed the CD into her small radio. After a small delay, Kenny G's "Silhouette" filled the room.

"I love this song." He leaned back into his chair.

"I didn't take you for the type to like Jazz." She said mockingly, albeit playfully.

"Are you kidding me?" He smirked, "Norman Brown, Jeff Lorber…"

She gasped, "You're the one that's always playing the jazz music."

"Yes I am, if you must know." He winked and grinned.

Blushing she turned away from him as she ran towards the microwave that had begun to ding. Reaching in, she grabbed the two mugs and unintentionally shoved one into his hands.

Taking a sip, he felt her watching him, "This is very good." He muttered.

"I'm glad." She replied and took a sip herself, she smiled at the taste and began staring out of the window. "It's still coming down pretty hard out there."

Taking notice he nodded "Yeah, I just hope it doesn't flood."

"If it does, then it's good that we made it inside in time." She replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments before he found himself glancing around the room once more. His eyes halted as he found something of interest, "Anais Nin huh?" he asked her, noticing her book by one of the many goddesses of erotica.

"Oh yes!" the girl replied enthusiastically, "I love her works."

* * *

For the next hour or so, the two found themselves discussing everything from literature to musical compositions. During that talk he learned even more about her:

_She thought Mozart and Beethoven were overrated (Thank God she knew they weren't the only composers in history)_

_She minored in Literary Studies._

_She had trained to be a shrine priestess before attending school._

_She was a sophomore, one year his junior._

_She learned archery from her elder cousin at a young age._

He looked through her entertainment section once more before pulling a DVD from the pile. "The Prince of Egypt." He looked at her, "I didn't know anyone had this anymore."

She pretended to be offended, "I happen to think it's a compelling story." She grabbed it from him, "We're definitely watching it now."

A little over an hour later, the movie had just concluded the plagues on Egypt. Kagome was in slight tears and Sesshomaru was intrigued.

This is when he learned yet another thing about her:

She was unusually emotional when it comes to movies and life in general.

"That's so sad." She mumbled as she watched the darkness consume Egypt.

"Damn right." He replied, "Being punished for being good businessmen."

"You can't be talking about the Egyptians. They were unbelievably cruel." She responded.

"That may be so, however, it's still good business." He laughed.

She gasped, before realizing he was joking, "You're horrible!" she shoved him.

He laughed before looking out of the window, the sky was dark…..and very clear, "Looks like its stopped raining."

Turning her attention to the window she sighed, "Yeah."

He checked his watch, "It's getting late, I'm going to go." He stood to leave, half-heartedly hoping she'd be the type to invite him to stay, while at the same time knowing that wouldn't be wise.

"I suppose." She replied while standing up offering to take his mug.

Placing it gently in her hands he watched as she set the mugs in the sink, promising herself to clean them later. When she turned back to him, he took in her appearance.

He admired her black, cotton dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was both sophisticated and provocative (when your mind was perverted enough.)

She stood with her hands crossed behind her back and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail that dangled pass her shoulders. He found himself lost in another fantasy regarding the dress, although, in his erotic vision it was white and silk….with another thunderstorm raging around them.

"Good night." He said quickly hoping to escape to the safe-haven of his dorm room before his erotic vision turned into a libido nightmare.

"I would like to hang with you again sometime." She said softly, "Good night." She extended her hand for him to shake it.

Taking her hand, he gazed into her baby-blue eyes. Shaking her hand gently, he gazed into the orbs and tried to decipher the vague expression.

Soon, he felt his hand stop shaking and gripping hers with an iron vice. Staring into her eyes, he felt his body pull towards her before landing a soft kiss on her lips.

The two remained that way for a second before pulling away. She blushed madly and his body was overcome with shame as he scrambled for the door, "I'm sorry" barely escaping his lips as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

The next morning he lay awake on his bed, slightly disappointed. If he had ruined the only chance he'd ever have with the girl then his subconscious could be decent enough to allow him to dream of her. However, for once, his dreams held no signs of the beautiful, art major, music loving, and emotional goddess.

He bolted upright when he heard a rap at his door. "It's open." He mumbled and was startled by the image of the object of his affections.

Surprised, he began to ask why she was there when she walked towards him, leaned over and crashed her lips against his.

Taken aback he tried to speak before she stopped him, "Don't be…" she referred to his apology the night before and their lips met once more.

At that moment, he learned one last thing about her:

_She was a good kisser._

Maybe, if their relationship blossomed (no one ever knows in college), he would learn even more things about her….maybe.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who will either read/favorite/review this story. Don't forget to do any of those things, I enjoy the feedback. Also, I know Sesshomaru is OOC but he's a college guy (who is a nerd btw) with feelings for a hot girl in an AU. I don't usually make him so OOC but I have to be true to the times, I hope you all understand.**


End file.
